Amigo Virtual
by Jeje Cullen
Summary: Um amor proibido pelos os pais será que é capas de superar tudo. Eles se conheceram numa peça de teatro aonde ambos ficaram com o papel principal da peça. Uma peça comum para uns sim para outros não, pois a peça Romeu e Julieta de William Shakespeare, é capas de surpreender muitas pessoas toda vez que é atuada e dessa vez não foi diferente pois algo que ninguém esperava aconteceu.
1. Amigo Virtual - Sinopse

**Sinopse****: **Um amor proibido pelos os pais será que é capas de superar tudo.

Eles se conheceram numa peça de teatro aonde ambos ficaram com o papel principal da peça. Uma peça comum para uns sim para outros não, pois a peça Romeu e Julieta de William Shakespeare, é capas de surpreender muitas pessoas toda vez que é atuada e dessa vez não foi diferente pois algo que ninguém esperava aconteceu , os protagonistas principais se apaixonaram e com isso fez que a peça ficasse mais real do que deveria ser.

Isabella é uma linda e menina maravilhosa, estudiosa filha excelente, porem tem seu destino traçados por seus pais, assim que acabasse o colegial iria para o convento, porém seus pais não esperavam que depois da linda peça Romeu e Julieta ela fosse se apaixonar por Edward Cullen, filho do inimigo de seu pai.

Edward um garoto lindo, rebelde que adora fazer de tudo para afrontar seus pais , mais só por causa de seu mal comportamento ele pega a detenção de ter que participar do teatro da escola, e lá ele conhece Isabella e acaba se apaixonando por ela, mais seus pais não aceitam isso muito bem, então eles vivem esses amor as escondidas.

Com o passar dos anos eles s formam no colegial e tem que seguir suas vidas em rumo diferentes, será que o amor deles é capas de superar a distancia ?

E se você tivesse um amigo na internet e descobrisse depois de muitos anos que esse amigo é na verdade aquele seu amor do colegial que te magoou muito, será que mesmo assim a amizade continuaria?

Você só saberá essas e muitas mais perguntas se ler a Fanfiction Amigo Virtual.

**Classificação****:** +18

**Categorias****:** Saga Crepúsculo

**Gêneros****:** Amizade, Drama, Romance.

**Avisos****: **Álcool , Linguagem Imprópria , Nudez ,Drogas.


	2. Prólogo

_**Pov. Bella**_

...Eu nunca iria me esquecer daqueles olhos verdes, passa quantos anos fossem eu sempre me lembraria dele, pelo fato de ter sido meu primeiro amar, a pessoa pela qual eu me entreguei sem pensar duas vezes...

_**Pov. Edward**_

...Todos esses anos eu me perguntava a onde ela tinha ido não queria que as coisa acontecesse daquele jeito, sei muito bem que ela merecia coisa muito melhor do que eu, mais ela estava ali na minha frente e eu poderia reparar o erro que eu fiz a tantos anos atrás...

_**Pov. Bella**_

...Edward Cullen era o meu amigo virtual, não acredito como pude confiar nesse cretino tão cegamente, eu deveria ter pedido para ver uma foto dele durante esses anos, eu não estava acreditando até agora que ele era o meu Romeuzinho...

_**Pov. Edward**_

...Isabella Swan era a minha Julieta e isso estava bem claro pelo fato dela estar com uma rosa branca, eu não sabia o que fazer agora eu havia sido tão cafajeste com ela no passado, será que ela ainda me odiava por causa disso...

_**Pov. Bella**_

...respirei fundo eu não podia estragar a noite das meninas elas haviam se produzido tanto para estarem aqui, eu não poderia dizer para elas que queria ir embora, respirei fundo outra vez e resolvi seguir em frente, já estávamos ali e não poderia voltar a trás, eu devia isso para as meninas elas ficaram mais de duas horas me arrumando eu não poderia ser uma ingrata e estragar a noite delas. Estava resolvido eu ira chegar lá ira fazer ele apresentar os irmãos dele para elas, e ai eles sairiam pra dançar e infelizmente eu teria que ficar ali com ele para conversar, mais eu beberia bastante para poder aguentar ficar perto dele...

_**Continua...**_


	3. Capitulo 1

**Capitulo 1**

Meu nome é Isabella , tenho 22 anos, meus amigos me chamam de Bella, hoje eu finalmente vou conhecer o Romeu, tipo nós nos conhecemos numa sala de bate papo, ai conversa vai conversa vem trocamos msn, ele virou o meu melhor amigo, nos conhecemos a quase sete anos atrás, mais nunca nós vemos e então finalmente resolvemos marcar um encontro para nos conhecer pessoalmente e eu estou aqui nervosa, pois eu nunca falei meu nome verdadeiro para ele, ele acha que eu me chamo Julieta , é que tipo em sala de bate papo você nunca deve colocar seu nome verdade, e no dia em que o conheci eu tinha acabado de assistir clássico Romeu e Julieta com Leonardo Dicaprio, e ai eu nunca tive coragem de falar meu nome verdadeiro para ele, tipo nesses quase 7 anos ele se tornou muito importante para mim, sabe pra falar a verdade eu sou apaixonada por ele mesmo nunca o tendo visto, sei que é loucura mais o que posso fazer.

_ISABELLA... – Gritou minha irmã me tirando dos meu pensamentos.

_O que foi Alice? – Perguntei desnorteada.

_Faz quase meia hora que eu estou te chamando. – Ela disse, sei que é mentira porque Alice sempre exagera um pouco nas coisas.

_Fala o que você quer Alice. – Disse meio sem animo.

_O que você tem irmãzinha? – Perguntou percebendo meu estado.

_Lembra daquele meu amigo que eu te falei que eu converso pela internet? – Perguntei para ela.

_Sim o tal de Romeu? – Perguntou ela, afirmei com a cabeça. _O que tem ele? – Ela me perguntou preocupada.

_Ele falou que quer me conhecer pessoalmente e marcou um encontro pra nós hoje a noite na boate da cidade. – Eu disse pensativa.

_Que legal você sempre falou que queria conhecer ele, já esta mais que na hoje de vocês se conhecerem né? – Ela perguntou. _Bella qual é o problema você sempre quis conhece-lo? – Perguntou novamente.

_E se ele não gostar de mim? – Perguntei, eu sei que eu não sou bonita e se ele não gostar de mim eu vou ficar muito ruim porque eu praticamente posso dizer que amo ele mesmo sem o conhecer pessoalmente.

_Isabella você é uma menina linda e eu tenho certeza que ele vai amar você do jeito que você é. – Ela disse presunçosa. _O que pretende usar hoje a noite para conhecer o garoto dos seus sonhos. – Disse ela brincalhona.

_Eu não sei. – Disse.

_ROSE CORRE AQUI! – Alice gritou nossa irmã mais velha me assustando.

_O que foi Alice, você me assustou. – Disse Rose aparecendo na porta do meu quarto.

_Isabella vai finalmente se encontrar com o amiguinho virtual dela hoje a noite e não sabe o que vestir, temos que ir as comprar e deixar nossa irmã gostosona pra encontrar ele. – Ela disse pulando. _você não acha? – Perguntou para Rose.

_Sim eu acho e também temos que ver cabelo maquiagem tudo, e o tempo é muito pouco para tudo que temo que fazer. – Disse Rose já me puxando para fora do quarto, é pelo o que eu estou vendo meu dia ia ser um pé no saco, odeio ir ao shopping com minhas irmã pois elas resolvem comprar tudo o que veem pela frente, que Deus me ajude a voltar para casa viva depois dessas loucas no shopping, pois não quero morrer sem conhecer meu amigo virtual.

[...]

Era cinco horas da tarde quando voltamos para casa, fui para meu quarto e liguei eu bebe, é que eu e o Romeu tínhamos combinado de nos falar as quatro horas e eu já estava mais que atrasada esperava seria mente que ele estivesse on, pois já estava morrendo de saudades do meu amiguinho quando o pc acabou de ligar entrei no msn, nem um minuto direito tinha se passado e ele já estava me chamando.

_**Romeu diz: **__a onde você estava Ju? Estava te esperando a mol tempão :(_

_**Julieta diz:**__ minhas irmãs inventaram de ir no shopping, e eu já te falei como elas são no shopping né. :(_

_**Romeu diz:**__ é vc já disse varias vezes, seu dia foi péssimo né?_

_**Julieta diz:**__ tivi que provar um monte de roupas, eu falo aquelas duas são loucas, as vezes eu acho que eu fui adotada só pode. Kkkkkk_

_**Romeu diz: **__e pq elas fizeram vc provar um monte de roupas?_

_**Julieta diz:**__ pq eu falei pra Lice do nosso encontro na boate :$, ai ela me perguntou o q eu iria vistir ai eu disse q ñ sabia, ai ela ficou louca, chamou a Rose ai essa fez um drama em um copo d'agua e saiu me arrastando de casa as nove horas da manhã e só agora elas resolveram voltar pra cada._

_**Romeu diz:**__ vc ta ansiosa pra hj a noite?_

_**Julieta diz:**__ sim e vc?_

_**Romeu diz:**__ eu to dum jeito q vc nem imagina :)_

_**Julieta diz:**__ sabe eu tava aqui pensando, minhas irmãs ñ vão me deixar ir sozinha elas vão juntas comigo, com aquela desculpa de q vc pode ser um velho, um tarado um ladrão, um estuprador, essas coisas do tipo sabe, vc nem sabe td q eu ouvi delas hj falando q é loucura eu ter marcado de me encontrar com vc._

_**Romeu diz:**__ acho q suas irmãs se dariam bem com meus irmãos kkkkkkk_

_**Julieta diz:**__ pq vc acha isso?_

_**Romeu diz:**__ pq eles também ficaram o dia inteiro falando q eu era louco de marcar um encontro com vc, mais sabe eu acho q já passou da hora da gente se conhecer pessoalmente, faz quase 7 anos que nos somos amigos e eu nunca vi uma foto sua pq essa sua ai vc esta com uma mascara então não da pra ver sua cara direito kkkkkk_

_Mais sabei eu não me importo pq vc é minha amiga e eu gosto de vc, eu quero conhecer vc, ñ posso dizer q estou com medo pq estou, ñ é medo talvez seja nervosismo pq faz muito tempo q eu queria marcar um encontro com vc, e agora q a gente marcou nossos irmãos ficam falando besteiras pra gente, acho q vc também deve estar com um pouco de medo também. _

_**Julieta diz:**__ é elas realmente me deixaram com medo, mais quer saber elas q se fodão, aproposito seus irmãos são solteiros?_

_**Romeu diz:**__ são pq?_

_**Julieta diz: **__tipo as minhas eu tenho certeza que vão atrás de mim e provavelmente vão atrapalhar nosso encontro, então pq vc ñ chama os seus irmãos pra ir com vc pq ai a gente ganha mais tempo pra ficar juntos sem eles atrapalharem :)_

_**Romeu diz:**__ eu ñ vou precisar chamar eles pra irem pq eles iriam de qualquer jeito é uma ideia genial jogar nossos irmãos uns pra cima dos outros kkkkk Me diz como são suas irmãs?_

_**Julieta diz:**__ Rose é loira, bonita tem um corpo violão..._

_**Romeu diz:**__ loira o Emm vai gamar nela ele ama uma loira kkkkkk_

_**Julieta diz:**__ Lice é morena baixinha..._

_**Romeu diz:**__ o tipo preferido do Jazz :) acho q vamos bancar os cupidos hj kkkkk_

_**Julieta diz:**__ é seria bom nem quem sabem eles ñ gostam uns dos outros *-*_

_**Romeu diz:**__ é seria legal :)_

_**Julieta diz:**__ é como a gente vai fazer para se encontrar lá, já que a gente nunca se viu?_

_**Romeu diz:**__ vc vai saber que sou eu, tipo as meninas não resistem ao meu charme ;)_

_**Julieta diz:**__ convencido nem um pouco né, mais eu to falando serio como eu vou saber que é você?_

_**Romeu diz:**__ ta eu vou te esperar no bar e vou tar com uma rosa vermelha na mão, sem contar que eu vou estar perto de dois homens bonitos, fortes e gostosos, ó eu não sou gay não em é que meus irmão estão aqui e mandaram eu dizer isso kkkkk provavelmente eu vou estar conversando com eles, não vai ser difícil me achar já que eu vou estar com uma rosa vermelha na mão, e vc como eu vou saber q é vc mesma?_

_**Julieta diz:**__ eu vu levar uma rosa branca tabom e vou estar com duas meninas muito gostosas do meu lado indo em direção ao bar kkkkk_

_**Romeu diz:**__ eu to louco pra te conhecer pessoalmente._

_**Julieta diz:**__ eu também *-*_

_**Romeu diz:**__ as 21 horas esta bom pra gente se encontrar na boate?_

_**Julieta diz:**__ esta sim pq se não minhas irmãs vão surtar se marcar mais sedo kkkkkk_

_**Romeu diz:**__ kkkkkk_

_**Julieta diz:**__ acho melhor eu ir pq se não daqui a pouco elas me estrangulam por não te tomado banho ainda kkkkk_

_**Romeu diz:**__ vai lá , até daqui a pouco_

_**Julieta diz:**__ até, bjs_

_**Romeu diz:**__ beijos_

Desliguei o computador e fui direto pro banheiro tomar banho, pois conhecendo minhas irmãs como conheço elas vão ficar me enchendo o saco durante varias horas me arrumando só pra mim finalmente ver o meu Romeuzinho *-*, mais quer saber hoje eu não me importo com isso porque eu quero ficar muito gata para ver o meu querido amiguinho, então se para isso eu tiver que ser a bonequinha delas durante um dia por mim tudo bem.


	4. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2**

**Pov. Edward**

Meus irmãos estavam me enchendo o saco desde o momento em que eu falei que iria encontrar finamente com a minha amiga Julieta, sabe eles ficaram falando um monte de bobagem...

_Edward irmãozinho tira da cabeça essa ideia de se encontrar com essa menina que se chama Julieta, você não sabe se ela pode ser homem, ou pode ser uma velha de seus 100 anos por ai, por favor irmão não quero te perder pra um cara. – Disse Emmet quase chorando, as vezes fico me perguntando que é mais velho, tipo o Emmet é o meu irmão mais velho mais as vezes ele age como uma criança de 5 anos, igual agora.

_Já disse Emm eu vou e você e o Jazz também vai na boate comigo. – Eu disse pra ele terminando de me arrumar.

_Porque você quer que eu vá? – Ele perguntou fazendo cara de criança .

_Porque eu combinei com a Julieta que você e o Jazz iriam para fazer companhia para as irmãs dela. – Disse.

_VOCÊ O QUE? – Ele perguntou gritando.

_Isso que você escutou Emmet. – Eu disse.

_Porque a gritaria. – Perguntou Jasper entrando no meu quarto.

_ESSE LOUCO AI DISSE PRA AMIGUINHA DELE DA INTERNET QUE A GENTE VAI COM ELE, E QUE VAI NOS APRESENTAR PARA AS IRMÃS DELA. –Ele disse gritando.

_Porque você fez isso Edward? – Jazz perguntou.

_Porque eu sei que vocês não me deixaria ir sozinho nesse encontro, e a Ju me disse que as irmãs dela também não a deixariam ir sozinha, então vocês como bons cavalheiros que são iram tirar as irmãs dela para dançar e me deixar sozinho com ela para conversar, OK. – Disse com determinação.

_VOCÊ É LOUCO SÓ PODE. – Gritou Emmet.

_Uma das irmãs dela é loira, e tem o corpo violão. – Eu disse sabendo que ele cederia.

_Agora as coisas mudam de figura. – Ele disse sorrindo.

_E a outra irmã como que é? – Perguntou o Jazz.

_É morena e baixinha e também tem o corpo violão. – Eu disse presunçoso .

_Eu vou, que hora você combinou com a sua Ju? – Perguntou o Jazz, muito interessado.

_Às 21 horas. – Eu disse.

_Nossa Jazz vamos nos arrumar porque já são 20 horas . – Disse Emmet olhando em seu relógio de pulso.

_Pensei que você não iria Emmet? - Disse segurando uma risada.

_Reza para a irmã dela ser loira mesmo ou você vai me pagar muito caro quando chegarmos em casa. – Ele disse em tão de ameaça e saiu do meu quarto provavelmente indo em direção ao dele, para tomar banho e se arrumar.

_Eu vou ir tomar banho e me arrumar para podermos sair. – Disse Jazz saindo do meu quarto.

[...]

20;30, eles estavam prontos e então saímos de casa com o meu carro que é um volvo prata. Tivemos sorte que não teve transito, porque se não chegaríamos atrasados na boate. Chegamos ela ainda faltavam dez minutos para as 21 horas, está bom eu admito que eu fui voando, mais eu estou muito ansioso para conhecer a Julieta pessoalmente, tipo eu imagino que o nome dela não seja Julieta mesmo porque a gente nos conhecemos numa sala de bate-papo e geralmente nesses lugares ninguém coloca o nome verdadeiro, eu mesmo não havia colocado o meu verdadeiro, então ela não sabia meu nome e eu teria que falar meu nome verdadeiro pra ela, porque eu não acho legal essa historia de ficar mentindo.

Estávamos sentados no bar bebendo um drinque para esperar as meninas chegarem, estava distraído em meus pensamentos até que Emmet me cutuca.

_O que foi Emmet? – Perguntei olhando em sua direção.

_Eu te chamei pra você olhar aqueles três aviões que estão vindo em nossa direção. – Ele disse olhando para trás de mim.

Muito lentamente virei para trás para ver as meninas da qual Emmet estava falando, tinha uma loira de cabelo longo e cacheado com um vermelho curto muito bonita por sinal, uma baixinha de cabelos pretos longo e cacheado com um vestido azul curto muito bonita também, eu uma morena de cabelo longo cacheado num castanho claro quase avermelhado, de vestido rosa com preto curto, e para a minha surpresa a menina tinha os olhos da cor de chocolate, só havia visto uma pessoa com a cor daqueles olhos, mais não podia ser ela, o cabelo estava diferente de mais para ser ela, a cor do cabelo dela era um castanho escuro não um claro desse jeito , mais se passaram 5 anos desde que a vi pela ultima vez, ela pode ter mudado a cor do cabelo.

As meninas se aproximaram um pouco mais de nós e eu tive a certeza de que era Isabella Swan, e ela era a minha Julieta, pois isso estava bem claro pelo fato dela estar com uma rosa branca na mão, e eu não sabia o que fazer agora eu havia sido tão cafajeste com ela no passado, será que ela ainda me odiava por causa disso?, será que Bella havia me perdoado pelo o que aconteceu na festa de despedida da nossa sala que teve na casa do Mike? Essas e muitas outras perguntas haviam em minha cabeça.

**Pov. Bella**

Sai do banho já era 18 horas, fui atrás das meninas para que elas me ajudassem a me arrumar.

_Alice. – Disse batendo em sua porta.

_Entra Bella. – Ela disse.

_Alice preciso de ajuda. – Fui logo no ponto.

_Pensei que nunca iria pedir. – Ela disse pulando da cama. _ROSALIE. – Ela gritou na porta.

_O que foi Alice. – Disse Rose entrando no quarto da Lice.

_Isabella finalmente resolveu pedir nossa ajuda para se arrumar. – Ela disse dando pulinhos.

_Pelo visto esse Romeu é importante né. – Ela disse sorrindo. _Que horas você marcou de se encontrar com ele. – Ela perguntou.

_Às 21 horas. – Eu disse.

_Então vamos porque temos muitas coisas para fazer. – Disse Alice eufórica me puxando para sentar em sua penteadeira, ela me deixou lá e foi pegar varias coisa , Rose também fez isso depois de cinco minutos elas estavam de volta com varias bolsas. Foram duas horas e meias me arrumando, falei para elas que o Romeu levaria os irmãos dela para apresentar para elas e elas gostaram da ideia, assim que acabaram de me arrumar foram se arrumar.

Aproveitei para ir para meu quarto para me olhar no espelho de lá que dava pra ver o corpo todo para saber como estava, pois elas não haviam me deixado olhar antes, e realmente levei um susto enorme quando me vi no espelho, estava diferindo do normal, eu via uma mulher muito linda, com os cabelos longo ondulados castanhos claros quase avermelhado, com um vestido rosa com preto que moldava o corpo perfeitamente, a maquiagem era leve do jeito que eu gostava, mais os olhos estava estacados bastantes por causa do lápis preto no olho, realmente eu estava muito linda, peguei minha bolsa rosa que combinava com o vestido e a rosa branca, então desci para sala para esperar as meninas para podermos ir. Vinte minutos depois elas já estavam prontas e muito lindas as vezes me pergunto como elas conseguem se arrumar tão rápido assim.

Rosalie estava com um vestido vermelho tomara que caia até os joelhos , sandália preta , o cabelo estava metade preso com uma resilia de flor e o resto caia em cascata de cachos em sua costa, a maquiagem estava forte como ela gostava, realmente ela estava muito gostosa, a minha irmã é linda de qualquer jeito. Alice estava com um vestido azul tomara que caia até os joelhos, sandália azul, o cabelo estava com presilha na lateral e o resto caia em cascata nas costa também cacheado, sua maquiagem era forte mais não tanto quanto a da Rose, ela também estava gostosa. Me pergunto como elas conseguiram fazer bob-lise no cabelo delas em menos de vinte minutos.

Quando saímos de casa faltavam dez minutos para as 21 horas fomos no carro da Alice, que é um porchile amarelo, ela foi dirigindo então chegamos em quinze minutos na boate pois moramos no outro lado da cidade se pegarmos a boate como ponte de referência, é a Alice voou , entramos na boate e estava um pouco cheia, falei para as meninas para irmos para o bar já que o Romeu falou que estaria lá, quando estávamos perto do bar vi três rapazes muito bonitos lá conversando, presumi serem eles, mais de repente o que estava de costa para nós com o cabelo cobreado, virou em nossa direção e começou a olhar para nós uma por uma e quando seus olhos pararam em mim eu tive a certeza que conhecia ; pois eu nunca iria me esquecer daqueles olhos verdes, poderia passa quantos anos fossem, eu sempre me lembraria dele, pelo fato de ter sido o meu primeiro amor, a pessoa pela qual eu me entreguei sem pensar duas vezes, naquela época eu era uma garota muito idiota, acreditava em tudo o que as pessoas falavam, eu rezei muito durante estes 5 anos para nunca mais ter que ver ele, e olha como as coisas são ele esta logo ali, então olhei para o lado e pude ver em cima do balcão uma rosa vermelha perto do seu copo, era ele a pessoa pela qual vim me encontrar aqui, Edward Cullen era o meu amigo virtual, não acredito como pude confiar nesse cretino tão cegamente, eu deveria ter pedido para ver uma foto dele durante esses anos, eu não estava acreditando até agora que ele era o meu Romeuzinho, era muito azar mesmo, olhei para as minhas irmãs e elas olhavam para os meninos que estavam do lado dele provavelmente eram os irmãos dele, respirei fundo eu não podia estragar a noite das meninas elas haviam se produzido tanto para estarem aqui, eu não poderia dizer para elas que queria ir embora, respirei fundo outra vez e resolvi seguir em frente, já estávamos ali e não poderia voltar a trás, eu devia isso para as meninas elas ficaram mais de duas horas me arrumando eu não poderia ser uma ingrata e estragar a noite delas. Estava resolvido eu ira chegar lá ira fazer ele apresentar os irmãos dele para elas, e ai eles sairiam pra dançar e infelizmente eu teria que ficar ali com ele para conversar, mais eu beberia bastante para poder aguentar ficar perto dele.


	5. Capitulo 3

**Capitulo 3**

**Pov. Edward**

Elas chegaram até nós e eu fiquei estático sem saber o que fazer, a única coisa que eu conseguia fazer era ficar olhando para aqueles olhos castanhos lindos que me cativavam tanto, eu amava aquele olhos nunca achei ninguém que tivesse os olhos naquela tonalidade...

_Boa noite rapazes. - Disse uma morena baixinha que estava do lado de Bella, provavelmente querendo quebrar o clima que estava muito tenso. _Meu nome é Alice, essa é a Rosalie e essa é a Julieta. – Ela disse apontado para cada uma das meninas a tal de Rosalie era linda loira e muito gostosa, tenho certeza que Emmet adorou ela.

_Ai se deu bem em maninho pois a Ju é mol gostosa. – Preciso dizer quem disse isso, quem disse que foi o Emmet acertou, e que disse que a Isabella ficou vermelha por causa do comentário dele também acertou. _É você tinha razão quando disse que ela não era um homem fico aqui imaginando se fosse, agora você estaria fudido . – Ele disse dando uns tapinhas na minhas costas enquanto gargalhava.

_Você não tem mais o que fazer não? – Eu perguntei bravo.

_Rapazes vamos dançar? – Perguntou Rosalie tentando quebrar o clima tenso que estava ali.

_Claro que eu aceito gostosa. – Disse o Emmet.

_A proposito qual é seu nome? – Ela perguntou para ele.

_A claro, meu nome é Emmet, esse é Jasper e esse é o Romeu. – Ele disse apontando para o Jass e para mim.

_Então vamos dançar? – Ela perguntou novamente para ele.

_Claro vamos. – Ele disse pegando em sua mão e saído para a pista de dança.

_E ai você quer dançar? – Perguntou a tal de Alice para o Jass.

_Claro vamos. – Ele disse se afastando.

_Nem parecem que se conheceram a alguns minutos, vou te falar eles até que fazem um casal bonitinho, exceto a parte de terem que mentir que vão dançar para nos deixar sozinhos . – Bella disse rindo.

_Tenho que concordar com você. – Disse rindo também. _Quer uma bebida? – Perguntei me sentando novamente no balcão do bar e ela ao meu lado.

_Sim um coquetel por favor. – Ela disse colocando a rosa na mesa.

_Um coquetel bem caprichado e um whisky por favor. – Disse para o bar man.

Não demorou muito para nossa bebida ficar pronta, tomos em silencio, eu não sabia o que dizer para ela, e presumo que ela também não sabia o que falar, assim que acabei de beber meu whisky ela tinha acabado de beber seu coquetel.

_Quer mais alguma bebida? – Perguntei a primeira coisa que veio a minha cabeça.

_Já que vou ter que ficar aqui, por horas e ficar conversando com você acho que vou precisar de algo bem mais for do que um coquetel. - Disse friamente, acho que ela também falou a primeira coisa que veio a cabeça, se bem que ela tinha motivos para me tratar muito friamente.

_Uma garrafa de absinto por favor – Pedi pra o garçom passando uma boa quantia em dinheiro já que absinto é uma bebida proibida, mais pelo menos iria relaxar meus músculos e eu poderia conversar direito com ela sem barreiras nenhumas .

[...]

_Uma hora depois... _

Já estávamos triloucos , durante todo esse tempo só bebemos sem falar nada já estávamos em nossa segunda garrafa de absinto, então resolvi que já estava na hora de virar homem e falar com ela.

_E ai como foi sua vida depois do colegial. – Perguntei tentando puxar assunto, mais só que rindo que nem louco.

_Te garanto que não gostará de saber. – Ela disse rindo do nada

_Então surpreenda-me Isabella – Disse em tão desafio.

_Você esta me desafiando a falar? – Ela perguntou rindo.

_Sim eu estou. – Disse rindo.

_E o que eu ganho se eu disser? - Ela perguntou rindo mais só que seus olhos não saiam da minha boca.

_Um beijo. – Eu disse olhando sua boca e acabei passando a língua na minha.

_Proposta tentadora em. – Ela disse rindo

_Pois é. – Eu disse rindo mais ainda.

_Então lá vai. – Ela disse. _Depois que você se recusou a fugir comigo, meus pais me mandaram para o convento como eles estavam planejando desde sempre, fiquei 5 meses lá e fui expulsa, meus pais não aceitaram muito bem isso, e me deixaram trancafiada em casa durante 4 meses, ai numa noite eu consegui fugir, mais só que eu capotei com o carro por causa do choro, fiquei em coma durante dois anos, depois disse eu voltei a vida, mais só que entrei em depressão ai eu entrei no mundo das drogas e fiquei por lá durante 4 meses, e agora posso dizer que estou curada pois não uso droga a quase um ano, como pode ver minha vida não foi perfeita depois que sai do colegial. – Ela disse triste como se quisesse mudar algo do seu passado. _E você o que fez da vida depois que saiu do colegial? – Ela perguntou tentando mudar de assunto.

_Nada de mais, depois do colegial fui para a faculdade de medicina, 9 meses depois comecei a namorar Tanya por causa da insistência da minha mãe que era tanta, um ano e meio depois nós nos casamos, tivemos uma filha mais só que ela morreu no parto pois ela uma gravidez de risco, não sei dizer que sou o pai ideal para ela mais eu tento dentro do possível ser o melhor para ela, meus pais cuidam dela enquanto eu estou na faculdade, mais eu tento fazer de tudo por ela posso dizer que a única coisa do meu casamento que eu gostei, pois Tanya eu nunca amei, porque o meu coração já tinha dona, na verdade sempre teve, mais só que eu percebi isso muito tarde para poder fazer algo. – Disse olhando para baixo. _Eu descobri tarde de mais pois sua mãe me disse que você estava num convento quase para se tornar freira, mais agora eu vejo que você já tinha saído de lá a muito tempo mais só que sua mãe me queria muito longe de você.

_Ela tinha os motivos dela para te querer bem longe de mim. – Ela disse baixo. _E então você vai me dar o meu premio ou vai ficar me enrolando com conversa fiada? – Ela disse rindo mudando de assunto, sei que tem algo que ela não quer m contar, mais só que se ela quer um beijo não sei porque estou enrolando, melhor beijar logo antes que ela mude de ideia.

Levantei do banquinho a onde estava sentado e fui ate o banco a onde ela estava, ficando no meio de suas pernas, a sua respiração batia no meu rosto, seu coração batia em um ritmo louco, ai como senti falta disso era bom saber que ainda causava essas mesmas sensações nela, mesmo depois de tantos anos, eu realmente não conseguia imagina ela numa cama definhando durante dois anos, por isso eu nunca mais tive noticias dela, em pensar que ela poderia nunca ter voltado daquele como, ou pior que ela poderia ter morrido por causa das drogas que ela consumiu durante um tempo, pensar em tudo aquilo partia meu coração.

Passei minha mão pelo seu rosto em forma de carinho e aquela correte elétrica tão conhecida entre a gente passou de seu com corpo para o meu me fazendo arrepiar da mesma forma que ela estava, nossa e aquele magnetismo que me puxava para ela era tão forte, que quando dei por mim já estava beijando-a, um beijo delicado, cheio de saudades, cheio de amor, e o mais incrível que pareça molhado pois não sei em qual momento do beijo eu e ela começamos a chorar, a única coisa que sei é que nenhum de nós queríamos parar aquele beijo pois estávamos numa bolha particular só nossa onde ninguém podia invadir ela, o passado não existia, o futuro muito menos, a única coisa que existia era o presente era aquele momento maravilhoso entre a gente , não consigo entender como fui tão idiota de não ter aceitado fugir com ela quando ela me pediu se tivesse feito isso enfrentado minha mãe agora poderíamos estar casados e termos filhos, sei que somos jovens para isso mais só quem disse que o amor tem uma data certa para acontecer. Não sei quanto tempo se passou só sei que paramos o beijos quando respirar era necessário, e mesmo assim não quis me soltar dela continuei com minha mão em sua cintura e minha testa encostada na sua enquanto ambos tentavam respirar.

_Acho que chegamos em hora errada. – Disse Emm sei lá de onde rindo.

_Eu acho que eles só estão bêbados. – Disse Jass rindo, provavelmente apontando para as garrafas vazias perto da gente.

_Ai meu deus Isabella não é o tipo de pessoa que fica bebendo por ai. – Disse uma voz conhecida cheia de preocupação presumi que fosse Alice.

_Vou te falar em esse seu irmão é uma mal influencia para minha irmã, ela nunca bebeu absinto e agora do nada bebe duas garrafas e fica se agarrando em frente ao bar com um cara que acabou de conhecer. – Disse uma voz indignada presumi ser a Rosalie.

_Você fala como se não tivesse me dado uns amasso no meio da pista de dança. - Disse Emmet, ouvi um barulho de tapa e presumi que Rosalie deve ter batido no Emmet.

Não aguentei e comecei a rir abrindo meus olhos e olhando a onde eles estavam Isabella fez o mesmo.

_Detesto estragar o momento dos pombinhos mais esta na hora de ir flor. – Disse Alice.

_Esta cedo Lice. – Disse Bella fazendo biquinho.

_Fofa já são 4 horas da manhã. – Disse Alice.

_É verdade já esta tarde. – Disse Bella se recompondo. _Foi um prazer te reencontrar. – Disse Bella me dando um abraço. _Espero não perder mais o contato com você. – Ela disse me soltando.

_Foi um prazer conhece-los. – Ela disse abraçando Jass e Emm.

Não podia deixa-la ir embora assim sem me despedir da forma certa quem sabe ela não fugiria de mim, sai de onde estava e cheguei perto dela a puxando pela mão para perto de mim e beijando sua boca com todo o amor que eu tinha por ela, eu fui um imbecil de deixar ela ir embora uma vez sem fazer nada, mais dessa vez eu não faria isso, eu iria lutar por ela, iria enfrentar minha mãe se fosse preciso para ficar com Isabella, se ela quisesse a tornaria a mãe da minha filha, sim eu me casarei com ela se ela quiser, pois esse era um sonho da minha adolescência que eu queria muito realizar, então se existisse alguém na vida dela eu entenderia perfeitamente, pois ela não tinha a obrigação de me esperar voltar para vida dela. Assim que precisávamos de ar parei o beijo e falei perto de seu ouvido.

_Sonhe comigo meu anjo. – Ela suspiro profundamente se virou e foi embora com as irmãs.

Fiquei um tempo ali olhando por onde ela ia, pensando em como as coisas eram, meu primeiro amor tinha aparecido novamente, será que dessa vez eu seria capaz de impedir que ela fosse embora, e como será que nossa amizade ficaria daqui para frente, estava muito confuso pra dizer a verdade eu não sabia o que fazer.


	6. Capitulo 4

**Capitulo 4**

Acordei na manhã seguinte com uma terrível dor de cabeça, parecia que eu ia morrer com aquela dor, fazia anos que eu não me sentia um lixo como hoje, fleches da noite anterior vinha de relance na minha cabeça, e lembrar que Edward era o menino que eu conversava na internet durante anos me deixava intrigada, tipo eu encontrei ele naquela sala de bate papo, quando ainda estava no colegial e nessa época nós estávamos namorando, porque ele não me falou que tinha uma amiga que se chamava Julieta e que ele ficava conversando com ela todos os dias, ai isso estressava vei, tipo eu contava tudo para ele, custava ele ter me contado que tinha uma amiga na internet que ele nem conhecia, acho que não ia matar ele se ele tivesse me dito naquela época.

_DROGA. – Gritei frustrada.

_A noite ontem estava bem animada, né dona Isabella. – Disse Alice entrando em meu quarto.

_Nem me lembre. – Disse pondo a mão na minha cabeça.

_Toma isso aqui que vai melhorar a sua ressaca. – Disse ela me entregando um comprimido com um copo de agua.

_Obrigada. – Disse tomando o remédio.

_E ai vai me dizer da onde conhece o Romeu ou vai fingir que já não o conhecia antes de ontem. – É Alice é muito observadora para o meu gosto.

_Pra começar o nome dele não é Romeu e sim Edward. – Disse olhando para baixo.

_ROSALIE. – Gritou Alice.

_Não grita sua louca minha cabeça esta doendo. – Disse apertando minha cabeça.

_O QUE FOI ALICE. – Respondeu Rose gritando também.

_PORRA PAREM DE GRITAR PELO AMOR DE DEUS. – Gritei.

_SOBE AQUI ROSE. – Gritou Alice, me ignorando.

_O que que foi Alice? – Perguntou Rose entrando no me quarto.

_A Bella ia contar de onde conhece o gatinho de ontem, e pelo o que eu vi a historia é bem interessante. – Disse Alice empolgada.

_Porque você diz isso Alice? – Perguntou Rose sem entender.

_O nome dele é Edward. – Disse Alice como se tivesse descoberto o maior segredo do mundo.

_Você esta brincando né? – Perguntou Rose chocada.

_Não. – Disse Alice convencida.

_Nossa a semelhança é enorme e eu nem tinha percebido. – Disse Rose pegando uns dos quadros da minha penteadeira.

_Do que vocês estão falando. – Perguntei sem entender nada.

_Nós estamos falando que 1+1=2. – Falou Alice com tom de deboche.

_Da pra ser mais clara! – Exclamei frustrada.

_O que Alice esta querendo dizer é que o Edward é o pai dos trigêmeos. – Disse Rose sem paciência.

_O que? Como? – Perguntei sem entender.

_Bella não se faça de tonta, da pra ver a semelhança entre o Damon, Stefan e o Edward, já que Jennifer é sua cara. – Disse Rose um pouco alterada, me mostrando a foto, como se eu não soubesse a semelhança entre eles.

_Pode-se dizer que um é filho do pai e o outro é filho da mãe. – Disse Alice como se estivesse pensando alto de mais

_Como? – Perguntei mais para mim do que para elas.

_Bella quando você estava em coma mamãe jurou aos quatro ventos que se você morresse ele mataria o Edward, porque você não tinha nada que ter fugido de casa para ir atrás dele. – Disse Alice se explicando.

_E é muita coincidência, mamãe falar que um tal de Edward era o pai dos bebes, e você mesmo sem saber vai se encontrar com um Edward que você conhece e pelo jeito que você estavam ontem digo que se conhecem muito bem, então não venha com desculpa e conte toda a verdade logo. – Disse Rose completando o que Alice queria dizer.

_E ai vai negar agora que ele é o pai dos meninos. – Disse Alice em tom de acusação.

_Não Alice, ele é o pai. – Disse baixinho.

_E ai da para contar a historia inteira de uma vez por todas. – Disse Alice dando pulinho.

_Eu jurei para mim mesma que nunca mais iria tocar nesse assunto. – Disse, me lembrando de coisas que deveriam ficar no meu passado.

_Eu sei que deve ser memorias dolorosas mais nós temos o direito de saber. – Disse Rose impaciente.

_É eu sei eu devo isso para vocês. – Disse deixando uma lagrima solidaria cair, suspirei e comecei a contar toda a historia.

_Eu conheci o Edward no colegial, como vocês devem imaginar, ele era arrogante de mais, o menino mais popular da escola, nunca pensava no que fazia vivia sempre machucando as pessoas com os amiguinhos nojentos dele, até que um dia ele foi pego em um ato, e tiveram que dar-lhe um castigo, ele teve que entrar para a aula de teatro, e teve também que ir a escola aos sábados para ajudar, tipo dar aulas para as crianças de rua sabe, esse tipo de coisas.

Posso dizer que sempre tive uma quedinha por ele, sempre o achei muito lindo, mais ele nunca deu bola para mim, ao contrario ele zoava com a minha cara quando estava com os amigos dele, e aquilo me machucava muito.

Naquela época eu sabia que mamãe queria que eu fosse para um convento, então eu evitava os meninos, principalmente o Edward, para ser mais fácil para quando eu fosse para o convento.

O que eu não esperava, era que Edward fosse fazer as aulas de teatro, mais ele teve que faze-las pois seu pai o obrigou, então eu e ele acabamos ficando perto um do outro, pois a professora fez com que naquele ano encenássemos Romeu e Julieta, para contrariar Edward ela o deu o papel principal, o papel de Romeu, pelo fato dele ser bonito e acabar com a arrogância dele, Edward era péssimo no teatro, não sabia atuar muito bem, para falar a verdade ele não tinha força de vontade para fazer isso, eu ganhei o papel de Julieta pelo meu desempenho nas falas, lembro como se fosse hoje quando Edward veio pedir para eu lhe ajudar com as falas, já que eu sabia tudo sobre a peça. – Disse fechando os olhos e me lembrando, daquele dia.

**Memoria ON**

_Isabella. – Disse uma voz atrás de mim, assim que acabou a aula de teatro, me virei para ver quem era, e para minha surpresa era ele quem me chamava.

_Oi. – Disse me virando para ele.

_Hum, sabe eu queria saber se você poderia me ajudar com as minhas falas, porque eu estou tendo muito trabalho com isso, e pelo que percebi você sabe a peça de cor. – Disse ele meio sem jeito.

_Poço com uma condição. – Disse.

_E qual seria a condição. – Disse ele querendo saber do que se tratava.

_Você tem que prometer que não ira se apaixonar por mim. – Disse.

_Combinado. – Disse ele com um sorriso de deboche na cara, pegou minha mão para que selássemos o acordo.

**Memoria OFF**

Acabei rindo ao lembrar daquela condição idiota, que acabou não sendo comprida.

_O que é tão engraçado para você estar rindo dessa forma. – Disse Alice curiosa.

_Nada não, só lembranças. – Disse balançando minha cabeça.

_E ai o que aconteceu depois que Edward pediu sua ajuda? - Perguntou Rose curiosa.

_Ai eu disse que o ajudaria com uma condição. – Disse sorrindo me lembrando daquele tempo.

_Qual condição? – Perguntou Lice.

_De que ele não se apaixonasse por mim. – Disse suspirando.

_Mais não foi o que aconteceu. – Disse Rose complementando o que eu ia dizer.

_É realmente ele não cumpriu com a parte dele no acordo. – Disse um pouco triste, pois talvez tudo pudesse ter sido diferente se ele tivesse cumprido com a parte dele.

_E o que mais aconteceu ? – Perguntou Alice muito curiosa.

_Os dias foram passando e nós começamos a ensaiar, em uma casa na arvore que ele tinha na floresta perto da casa dele, tipo ele não queria que fossemos vistos juntos, também não tirava a razão dele, tipo um menino lindo como ele e popular, imagina o que diriam se o vissem com a patinha feia da escola, então nem liguei muito, também não queria ser vista com ele, porque se chegasse no ouvidos de nossa mãe ele surtaria, então acabou ficando assim, todos os dias depois das aulas nós íamos para a casa da arvore dele, e ficávamos ensaiando até as 7 da noite, pois não podia chegar muito tarde em casa. – Disse me lembrando daqueles dias.

_Conta mais, conta mais. – Disse Alice dando pulinhos na cama, já disse que Alice é louca as vezes.

_Alice se você parar de me atrapalhar eu posso contar. – Disse um pouco seria.

_Ta então conta logo. – Ela disse fazendo a carinha do gato de botas.

_A onde eu estava, a lembrei, a gente começou a ensaiar as falas na casa da arvore dele, e Edward era muito péssimo mesmo ele não fazia nada certo, era mol comedia, mais fazer o que era divertido ver ele se atrapalhar com as falas, a cada dia que passava eu me via mais apaixonada por aquele idiota, e ele também estava diferente, pois quando seus amigos me zuavam na escola ele não falava nada ele não colaborava mais com a monstruosidade deles de ficar me humilhando, eu sabia que Edward havia mudado mais realmente não sabia o real motivo disso tudo.

Havia se passado um mês que eu e Edward estava ensaiando a peça seria daqui 2 semanas, eu estava tranquila pois sabia que tudo daria bem, mais Edward estava surtando, ele estava muito nervoso por causa da peça ele tinha medo de errar, mais ele sabia perfeitamente todas as suas falas, até mesmo as dos beijos apesar de não termos ensaiado isso, posso dizer que evitei ao máximo essas senas, sempre que ele me perguntávamos se deveríamos ensaia-las eu desconversava e ensaiávamos outras senas.

Mais aquele dia não teria como escapar, a professora queria ver a peça inteira para ver se estava perfeita o que estava faltando e tal. Então não tive como que escapar novamente daquelas senas, tivemos que faze-las, lembro-me como se fosse hoje. – Disse fechando os olhos me lembrando daquele momento magico, suspirei e voltei a falar. _Edward interpretava perfeitamente o papel de Romeu, ele havia se incorporado realmente no papel, ele falava e era como se realmente me amasse como Romeu amava Julieta , eu sabia que aquilo era apenas uma encenação de teatro, mais qualquer um que realmente visse acharia que realmente havia amor ali, realmente o ensaio foi lindo, principalmente a parte da morte, eu lembro que eu estava deitada lá como se realmente estivesse morta e ele me abraçou chorando dizendo suas falas, ficou uma coisa tão real, ele me beijou, e depois tomou o frasquinho de veneno que na verdade era água, e ai eu acordava, e ele estava ali morrendo ao meu lado, me pareceu tão real não sei se foi pela emoção daquela sena não sei o porque, mais sei que meu coração doeu muito em ver ele ali morrendo mesmo que fosse de mentira, eu comecei a chorar o abraçando, o beijava enquanto falando minhas falas, e depois peguei o punhal e soquei no meu coração me deixando morrer ao seu lado. – Disse fechando meus olhos e lembrando daquele momento.

_Nossa que lindo. – Disse Rose me despertando.

_É realmente foi perfeito aquele momento, nem preciso dizer que a peça foi maravilhosa né? – Disse olhando em seus olhos que estava chorando.

_Nunca pensei que vocês tivessem se apaixonado desse jeito. – Disse Alice chorando que nem um bebe.

_É aconteceu, sem que quisessem. – Disse suspirando.

_E o que mais aconteceu. – Perguntou Rose limpando suas lagrimas.

_Acho que por hoje chega né Rose, a Bella já teve que sofrer muito hoje se lembrando disso, vamos deixa-la descansar mais tarde se ela contar o resto para nós ela conta. – Disse Lice me surpreendendo.

_Todo bem então. – Disse Rose se levantando.

_Descanse um pouco Bella. – Disse Lice dando um beijo em minha testa.

Quando penso que essas minhas irmãs não podem me surpreender vejo que estou mais enganada ainda.

Acabei adormecendo pensado em tudo que aconteceu em minha vida até hoje, sei que se minhas irmãs soubessem o que nossa mãe fez comigo nunca a perdoaria, não sabia se podia contar toda a verdade para as meninas, mais sabia que precisava desabafar com alguém.


	7. Capitulo 5

**Capitulo 5**

**No capitulo anterior...**

**Pov. Edward**

" Fiquei um tempo ali olhando por onde ela ia, pensando em como as coisas eram, meu primeiro amor tinha aparecido novamente, será que dessa vez eu seria capaz de impedir que ela fosse embora, e como será que nossa amizade ficaria daqui para frente, estava muito confuso pra dizer a verdade eu não sabia o que fazer."

_E ai Edward não me pareceu que você conhecia a menina só pela internet, vai me contar a verdade você já conhecia ela e ficou fazendo todo aquela gracinha de que nunca tinha visto uma foto dela só para nós acompanhar você. – Exclamou Emmet se achando o dono da verdade.

_Era verdade o que eu tinha falado para vocês antes que eu não conhecia a minha amiga virtual, porem eu não imaginava que ela fosse ela. – Disse um pouco triste.

_Então você já conhecia ela? – Perguntou Jasper.

_ Sim o que posso dizer a vocês é que ela é Isabella Swan. – Me levantei indo em direção a porta, não queria falar mais nesse assunto ainda me machucava muito.

[...]

Acordei na manhã seguinte com muita dor de cabeça. Me mexi na cama com preguiça de abrir os olhos não me lembrava muito bem como cheguei em casa, mais me lembrava muito bem dela, Isabella foi e sempre será o amor da minha vida, nunca entendi o porque dela me abandonar no dia em que íamos fugir, eu sabia que seus pais não permitiam nosso namoro, até mesmo os meus nunca aceitaram isso também nunca consegui entender. Como eles não permitiam nós namorávamos escondidos era incrível tudo aquilo, acho que nunca vou entender o porque acabou...

_Edward a gente sabe que você esta acordado, então abre logo esses olhos. – Disse Emm de algum lugar do meu quarto, não entendia como ele sabia que eu estava acordado sendo que eu nem tinha me mexido desde a hora que acordei... _Ed você esta sorrindo que nem um idiota então não finja que esta dormindo, por que se não vou ser obrigado a pegar uma bacia com água e jogar em você. – Disse ele e eu bufei.

_O que você quer Emmet? – Disse brava abrindo os olhos.

_Edward você nos deve uma explicação! – Dessa vez quem disse foi Jasper que só agora percebi que também estava no meu quarto.

_O que vocês querem, por que não estou entendendo nada? – Perguntei me sentando na cama.

_Ontem você escapou. – Disse Emmet.

_Mas a gente ainda quer saber quem exatamente é e foi Isabella Swan para você? – Perguntou Jasper completando o que Emmet queria dizer.

_Ela foi uma amiga do colégio. – Disse tentando fugir do assunto, não queria ter que lembrar do passado era muito doloroso.

_Edward não queira nos fazer de idiotas, sabemos que Isabella não foi só isso, pelo jeito que você a olhava. – Disse Emmet.

_E também pelo nome, que me lembro do seu casamento que ouvi mamãe falando com papai, que amava o fato de "a maldita Isabella Swan ter sumido do mapa, porque só assim você se casaria com Tanya", palavras dela, mais é lógico que ela não me viu quando tinha falado isso. – Disse Jasper pensativo.

_Mamãe nunca diria isso sobre ela. – Disse indignado.

_Se você não que acreditar problema seu, mais a gente que saber o resto da historia, então conta logo e para de enrolar. – Disse Jasper nervoso.

É pelo jeito eles não me deixariam em paz até eu contar a historia inteira para eles.

_Tudo bem, eu conheci Isabella no colegial, sabe ela era uma menina muito sem sal na época, não passava de uma nerd, vocês lembram como eu era né, nunca que me envolveria com uma pessoa como ela, mais o destino gosta de nos pregar peças. – Disse sorrindo me lembrando dos bons tempos. _Teve uma época que eu e meus amigos ocasionamos o acidente de um menino na escola, mais foi acidente mesmo, meus "amigos" fugiram , e me deixaram pra traz, eu tentei ajudar o menino, mais só que ai a policia chegou, eu tentei fugir por medo do que eles iriam pensar, mais a policia me pegou e ficou sendo como se eu tivesse ocasionado o acidente dele, então eu levei toda a culpa. – Disse sorrindo triste com aquilo.

_E os seus amigos? – Perguntou Jasper.

_Eles não eram meus amigos de verdade, e descobri isso quando mais precisei deles, pois eles não fizeram nada para impedir que eu pagasse as consequências. – Disse por fim.

_Mais o que tem haver essa historia com Isabella Swan? – Perguntou Emmet.

Emmet sempre Emmet pode passar quantos anos for mais ele não vai mudar esse jeito de criança dele, vai por mim.

_Deixa eu acabar de contar que ai você saberá. – Disse um pouco bravo.

Já era difícil mexer no passar ai esses idiotas não deixa eu contar de uma vez.

_Esta bem, então conta de uma vez Edward. – Disse Jasper.

_É Edward conta nós não vamos atrapalhar mais você. – Disse Emmet.

_Como eu estava dizendo, eu levei a culpa de ter ocasionado o acidente do menino, não fui preso porque mamãe não deixou, mais só que papai falou que eu teria que pagar de alguma for pelo o que eu havia feito, então falou com o diretor da escola, e ai eles resolveram que eu teria que prestar serviços dia de sábado esses serviços era ajudar a pediátrica do hospital, e eu teria que entrar para as aulas de teatro, manter minhas notas altas, ajudar na limpeza da escola por dois meses, papai pegou pesado comigo, e eu não pude fazer nada a não ser obedecê-lo, hoje em dia eu agradeço muito, pois eu pude conhecer o amor da minha vida e minha profissão. – Disse dando um sorriso.

_No primeiro sábado papai me acordou cedo alegando que eu iria com ele, pois ele me mostraria com quem eu trabalharia no hospital e também para conhecer tudo certinho, eu não queria ir mais não tinha como evitar. – Disse fechando meus olhos e lembrando. _Quando cheguei no hospital todos nos olharam, provavelmente se perguntavam quem era o moço que esta com o papai né, mais ninguém fez essa pergunta alta o suficiente para escutarmos.

Papai me deu uma roupa branca para vestir e depois me levou para a pediatria do hospital, lá ele me apresentou o pessoal e disse que eu para auxiliar no que fosse preciso. – Dei um riso ao me lembra que Isabella estava lá. _Se eu disser vocês não acreditaram que estava lá no hospital trabalhando.

_Quem? – Perguntou Emmet e Jasper ao mesmo tempo.

Ri mais um pouco com a curiosidade desses dois, eles não me a trabalharam mais depois da branca que eu dei neles, mais só de olhar nos olhos deles dava para ver como eles estava empolgados com a historia.

_Isabella, levei um susto quando a vi no hospital toda de branco, ela estava diferente do que a via na escola, não estava com aqueles óculos feios dela, ela realmente estava diferente do que de costume, mais não dei muita boa para isso ela não era minha amiga nem nada, fiz tudo o que me mandaram fazer, depois fui para casa, na segunda eu tive que ir para as aulas de teatro da pra imaginar a comedia né, eu como nunca me dei bem com isso, mais a professora decidiu que eu deveria ficar com o papel do personagem principal, eu aceite, não tinha o que fazer mesmo, mais tinha um pequeno problema, ela faria o papel principal da peça também, tipo ela não ficou muito contente quando a professora falou que eu faria o seu par romântico na peça, quem deveria ter ficado chateado deveria ser eu, e não ela, mais tudo bem, ela realmente era muito boa naquilo. – Disse me lembrando daqueles momentos.

_E que peça era? – Perguntou Emmet.

As vezes achava que meu irmão era idiota mais tudo bem.

_Romeu e Julieta, Emmet você não lembra quando a mamãe comentou que Edward iria participar duma peça na escola?. – Disse Jasper.

Pelo menos tenho um inteligente.

_A é verdade tinha me esqueci. – Disse Emmet se lembrando.

_Então eu era muito ruim naquilo, e precisava de ajuda, então resolvi pedir para a única pessoa que poderia me ajudar, e rezava muito para que ela realmente me ajudasse então fui pedir e ela disse que me ajudaria mais só que com uma condição. – Disse fechando meus olhos e lembrando daquela promessa que eu não pude cumprir é lógico, acabei sorrindo com as lembranças.

**Memoria ON**

_Isabella. – Disse, assim que acabou a aula de teatro, ela se virou para ver quem era, e para sua surpresa era eu quem a chamava.

_Oi. – Ela disse não muito feliz.

_Hum, sabe eu queria saber se você poderia me ajudar com as minhas falas, porque eu estou tendo muito trabalho com isso, e pelo que percebi você sabe a peça de cor. – Disse meio sem jeito.

_Poço com uma condição. – Ela disse.

_E qual seria a condição. – Perguntei querendo saber do que se tratava.

_Você tem que prometer que não ira se apaixonar por mim. – Ela disse.

_Combinado. – Eu com um sorriso de deboche na cara, peguei sua mão para que selássemos o acordo.

**Memoria OFF**

_Foi uma aposta idiota porque eu não a cumpri, não sei dizer em que momento eu me apaixonei por ela, mais sei que foi de uma hora para outra, não sei se foi pelo tempo de convivência, realmente não sei, me pergunto isso até hoje, mais acho que nunca terei essa resposta. – Disse pensando em tudo que havia acontecido todos esses anos.

_E ai você ensaiaram a peça? – Perguntou Emmet.

_Sim nós ensaiávamos em nas horas que podíamos, mais só que nunca a vista de ninguém, eu não queria ser visto com ela, e ela também não queria ser vista comigo. – Disse lembrando da época que ensaiamos. _Eu era um verdadeiro desastre com aquilo, mias ela tinha paciência, as vezes dava impressão que ela queria rir de mim mais ela se controlava muito, e me estimulava a não desistir. Acho que foi pelo fato dela nunca desistir de mim que fez eu me apaixonar por ela, nós nunca ensaiávamos a sena do beijo, tipo ensaiávamos ela inteira, ai quando chegava a parte nós mudávamos de sena. – Disse dando um sorriso. _Mais teve um dia que não tivemos como escapar, pois a professora queria saber como que estava a peça, pois faltava pouco tempo para a apresentação. Então ela queria ver a pesa inteira, então tivemos que encenar. - Disse dando um suspiro. _ Eu interpretava perfeitamente o papel de Romeu, havia me incorporado realmente no papel, falava e era como se realmente a amasse como Romeu amava Julieta, o que não era mentira, eu sabia que aquilo era apenas uma encenação de teatro, mais qualquer um que realmente visse acharia que realmente havia amor ali, pelo menos da minha parte realmente existia, realmente o ensaio foi maravilhoso, me surpreendi muito com aquilo, principalmente com a parte da morte, eu lembro que ela estava deitada lá como se realmente estivesse morta e eu a abracei chorando dizendo minhas falas, pois realmente me deu muito medo de perde-la, sabia que era só uma pesa mais eu tinha esse medo mesmo ela não sabendo que eu a amava, ficou uma coisa tão real, eu a beijei, e depois tomei o frasquinho de veneno que na verdade era água, e ai eu cai como se tivesse morrendo, ela acordou pouco tempo depois, , e eu já estava ali morrendo ao meu lado, pareceu tão real que logo ela começou a chorar, ela me beijava enquanto falando suas falas, e depois pegou o punhal e socou em seu coração se deixando morrer ao seu lado. – Disse suspirando lembrando de cada momento. _Não preciso dizer que a peça foi um sucesso. – Disse por ultimo.

_Ta depois da peça que você começaram a se envolver? – Perguntou Emmet.

_Não Emmet, depois que beijei-a pela primeira vez percebi que queria fazer isso sempre. – Disse dando um suspiro. _Nós continuamos ensaiando as escondidas, e quando chegava as cenas de beijo nos beijávamos com muito amor. – Mais um suspiro. _Pouco tempo depois eu a pedi em namoro, mais resolvemos assumir só depois da peça, para que as pessoas não falassem tanto a respeito, pois ela nunca gostou de ser o centro das atenções. – Disse me lembrando de como Bella era quando a atenção era voltada para ela, aquelas bochechas lindas rosadas. _Acho que você não vão querer saber disso mais eu fui o primeiro homem na vida dela sabe, eu me senti maravilhado porque eu nunca tinha sido o primeiro de ninguém, vocês sabem como é. – Disse olhando para eles e dando um sorriso.

_Que legal Edward então você tirou o cabaço da Isabella, quem me dera ter sido o primeiro de alguém. – Disse Emmet gargalhando.

Tinha que ser esse palhaço do meu irmão mais velho para falar uma idiotices dessas, as vezes ele se parecia com uma criança sabe.

_Emmet tenha respeito ao falar dela seu idiota. – Disse Jasper dando um tapa na cabeça dele, o que me fez gargalhar.

_Então continuando, nossos pais não aceitaram muito nem, nunca entendi o porque, sabe tipo até entendo o porque da mamãe não aceitar já que ela sempre preferiu a Tanya mais só que eu não entendia a família dela não gostar, tipo a mãe dela era meio louca queria que ela fosse para um convento mais Bella não tinha nada a ver com isso, ela era diferente, não que ela não fosse boa para ser serva de Deus porque ela era, mais eu sempre a quis para mim, desde que me descobri apaixonado por ela. – Dei um sorriso me lembrando daquela época. _Ela me fez prometer que não me apaixonaria por ela, e achei que fosse capas, mais o destino me pregou uma peça enorme, como nela, pois ela já tinha aceitado o fato de que iria para um convento assim que acabace o colegial, mais ela se apaixonou por mim, como eu por ela.

Nós ficamos juntos até uma semana depois da formatura, e isso me faz lembra que ela estava maravilhosa na formatura( bella_formatura_do_colegial/set?id=98219041&lid=1392280) com um vestido azul, ela nunca foi fã de azul acho que ela só comprou ele para me impressionar já que eu sempre falei que azul ficava bem nela. – Disse rindo me lembrando daquele dia, ela tinha ficado maravilhosa naquele vestido pena que ela não pode usá-lo mais.

_O que é tão engraçado Edward? – Perguntou Emmet.

_É que eu estava me lembrando que o vestido era maravilhoso, mais só que depois daquela noite ela não pode usá-lo mais. – Disse ainda rindo.

_E porque ela não pode usá-lo mais? – Perguntou Jasper dessa vez.

_Porque eu o rasguei depois da festa. – Disse agora gargalhando, e os menino me acompanharam.

_Você era bem safadinho naquela época em Edward – Disse Emmet gargalhando.

_Vai me dizer que você nunca fez isso Emmet? – Pergunte já sabendo a resposta.

_É lógico que eu já fiz isso um monte de vezes. – Agora ele respondeu como se minha pergunta fosse muito absurda.

_Nossa será que eu sou o único normal nessa família. – Disse Jasper dessa vez.

Jasper era muito santinha para fazer uma coisas dessa, as vezes achava que ele era gay mais já tive provar de que ele é homem, nem gosto de lembrar, uma vezes peguei ele com uma mulher na cama, aquilo foi tenebroso.

_Jasper nós sabemos que você gosta de ser cavalheiro na cama mais as vezes sexo selvagem faz bem pra vida sabia, imagino que você nunca deve ter feito isso, mais quando você encontrar a mulher certa ai você vai ver o que é bom. – Disse Emmet gargalhando.

Deu pena do Jasper porque ele ficou muito vermelho com o comentário do nosso Irã então resolvi interferir antes que ele se sentisse pior do que já estava com os comentários do Emmet.

_Então a onde eu estava mesmo? – Perguntei chamando a atenção dos dois pra mim.

_Você estava falando da formatura. – Disse Jasper.

_A sim, aquela noite uma das melhores da minha vida, nem preciso dizer o porque né. – Disse levantando as sobrancelhas e meus irmãos riram. _Então como eu havia dito antes nós só ficamos até uma semana depois da formatura, pois ela desapareceu do mapa depois que me recusei a fugir com ela, depois de algum tempo descobri que ela tinha ido para o convento como os pais queriam, então resolvi seguir com a minha vida também, já que o nosso amor não tinha significado nada pra ela porque se tivesse significado ela teria enfrentado os pais dela como eu enfrentei os nosso por ela. – Disse triste me lembrando da escolha que fiz. _A já ia me esquecendo, uma semana depois da formatura Tanya apareceu em casa, não me lembro o porque, nem o que aconteceu aquela noite, o que me lembro mesmo é que quando acordei ela estava na minha cama comigo, nunca consegui me lembrar o que aconteceu, foi por causa daquela noite que resolvi ficar com ela, já que Isabella havia me abandonado, sei que fiz a escolha erra mais essa escolha me trouxe a única razão da minha vida hoje, minha querida filha a minha princesinha. – Disse dando um suspiro.


	8. Capítulo 6

**No Capítulo Anterior...**

**Pov. Isabella**

_"Acabei adormecendo pensado em tudo que aconteceu em minha vida até hoje, sei que se minhas irmãs soubessem o que nossa mãe fez comigo nunca a perdoaria, não sabia se podia contar toda a verdade para as meninas, mais sabia que precisava desabafar com alguém."_

**Agora...**

Acordei na hora do almoço com o cheirinho de comida no ar, estava me dando água na boa o cheiro, levantei da cama e agradeci por não estar mais com dor de cabeça, olhei no meu criado mudo o relógio e vi que já era quase um da tarde, continue olhando no criado mudo e peguei a foto dos meus bebes, como estava com saudades deles, Stefan é um garoto maravilho, carinhoso, dengoso e muito certinho, ele tem o cabelo loiro meio acobreado e olhos azuis, é como dizer ele realmente não parecia meu filho, mais sim de minha mãe, pois a genética dele havia puxado mais para as avós do que tudo, os olhos azuis da minha mãe e os cabelos de dona Esme, não tinha ne como falar que não tinha a genética dos Cullen e dos Swan ali.

Damon, a meu Damon é a copia fiel do pai, exceto pelos cabelos e os olhos que haviam saído de mim, ele é um verdadeiro pestinha adorava aprontar, em lembrava muito o seu pai quando era mais novo, ele é carinho, muito observador, simpático, apesar da pouca idade ele é muito cavaleiro; como disse anteriormente ele é muito observado, tanto que ele até sabe que Edward é seu pai, como ele descobriu, foi bem assim.

_**Memoria ON**_

Estava no meu quarto tarde da noite me lembrando da época do colegial, a época da minha vida, a onde fui mais feliz, estava com uma foto na mão olhando-a, era a foto da formatura, estávamos eu e Edward nela, éramos felizes apesar de nossos pais não nos aceitarem, apesar de saber que minha mãe me mandaria para o convento algumas semanas depois dali, mais nós já tínhamos tudo preparado, pois iriamos fugir, para podermos ser felizes. Como estava falando, estava me lembrando daquela época tentando saber o que nós havíamos feito de errado.

_Mamãe. - Disse Damon da porta. _Mamãe polque a senhola esta cholando? - Pergunto chegando perto de mim, com aquele seu jeitinho carinhoso e preocupado dele.

_Você não deveria estar dormindo não mocinho? - Coloquei a foto na cama o pegando no colo.

_Eu tava, mais ai acoldei com vontade de ir no banheilo, e tava com sede, e quando passei pelto da polta ouvi sons estlanhos, e quando abli a polta, você tava ai cholando, então fiquei pleocupado com a senhola. - Disse passando suas mãoszinhas em meu rosto secando minhas lagrimas.

_A mamãe não tem nada amor, só estava lembrando de algumas coisas. - Disse acariciando seu rosto.

Ele muito esperto para uma criança de 4 anos, passou seus olhos pela cama e logo viu a foto minha com seu pai. Ele esticou suas mãozinhas e logo pegou a foto, antes de eu poder fazer qualquer coisa.

_Mamãe é pol causa do papai né? - Perguntou ele com uma afirmação, fora do comum, enquanto passava a mão por cima do rosto de seu pai.

_Como. - Perguntei, mais para mim mesma do que para ele.

_Eu vejo a senhola muitas vezes cholando a noite enquanto esta segulando essa foto, então deduzi que ele fosse o papai, e que a senhola sentisse saudades dele pol isso que fica cholando quase toda noite. - Disse finalizando, olhando em meus olhos.

_A meu amor. - Disse beijando seu rostinho. _Por favor não conte nada para ninguém sobre isso. - Disse respirando fundo, pois sabia que se minha mãe soubesse disso ficaria furiosa.

_Tudo bem mamãe, eu sei que a vovó não ficaria feliz em sabe disso, pois ela não gosta do meu pai, já ouvi ela fala muto mal dele. - Disse fungando, e escondendo a cabecinha no meu pescoço. _Mamãe é veldade o que a vovó fala do papai? - Perguntou me olhando nos olhos, e seus olhinhos estavam lagrimejando.

_O que ela falou do papai? - Perguntei já imaginando.

_Que ele é um incompetente, e um molte de coisa que eu não me lembro. - Disse afundando o rosto em meu peito.

_Amor, olhe aqui pra mamãe. - Disse pegando, seu rostinho e o erguendo para que me olhasse. _Não ligue para o que sua avó falar sobre o seu pai. - Disse respirando fundo. _ Seu pai é um homem incrível, maravilhoso, carinho, você é muito parecido com ele, meu amor. - Disse acariciando seu rosto de dando um beijinho em seu narizinho.

_O papai vai voltar algum dia mamãe? - Perguntou com os olhinhos cheios de esperanças.

Como dizer para uma criança de 4 anos que o pai dela tem outra família, que nem sabe que ela existe, eu não sabia como responder a sua pergunta, para falar a verdade até eu tinha esperam de um dia encontrar Edward novamente.

_Eu não sei meu amor, mais espero que sim. - Disse o abraçando mais forte possível, tentando tirar aquela dor que consumia meu peito. _Agora vamos dormir, querido. - Disse começando a me levantar com ele no meu colo, para leva-lo para o quarto.

_Mamãe posso dormir com a senhola hoje. - Disse com uma vozinha de sono.

_Claro meu amor. - Disse o colocando na cama e me deitando ao seu lado.

Alguns minutos depois estávamos dormindo, e eu sonhando com Edward, como sempre a ultima vez em que o vi, e logo depois o acidente, era sempre assim, todas as noites.

_**Memoria OFF**_

Continuando olhando para a foto vi minha menininha Jennifer, ela é o meu xodó, ela tem os cabelos na tonalidade da do pai, e os olhos verde como os dele, mais num tom de verde clarinho, fora isso ela puxou tudo de mim, pode-se até dizer que é minha copia mais só que mirim e com os cabelos bronze, ela é carinhosa, simpática, observadora mais não tanto quanto o irmão, sensitiva, e isso eu posso dizer que ela é de mais, ela consegue sentir algumas coisas antes de que elas realmente aconteça...

_**"Mas sempre haverá uma data, palavra, um olhar,**_

_**Um filme uma música, pra te fazer lembrar.**_

_**Um perfume, um abraço, um sorriso, só pra atrapalhar.**_

_**Só pra te fazer lembrar de mim.**_

_**Meu celular estava tocando, coloque a foto no lugar e fui procura-lo antes que parasse de tocar.**_

_**Tá tão difícil pra você também, né?**_

_**Com o coração vazio, mas sempre de pé**_

_**Buscando alguma direção..."**_

Achei-o e logo atendi sem nem olhar o numero.

_Nossa mamãe demorou pra atender em! - Disse Jennifer do outro lado da linha.

_Oi meu amor, tudo bem? - Perguntei já preocupada com meu bebe.

_Sim mamãe esta tudo ótimo só estava com saudades da senhora. - Disse com aquela voz de anjo dela.

_Eu também meu anjo, sua avó sabe que você ligou? - Perguntei, já imaginando a resposta.

_Não mamãe eu liguei escondida, você sabe como ela é, e eu estava com saudades, e senti que a senhora também, quando a senhora vira nos buscar? - Perguntou logo de cara.

_Não sei meu amor, eu preciso me estabilizar primeiro pra depois, entrar na justiça para poder pegar a guarde de vocês de volta. - Disse um pouco triste com isso.

Pois é minha mãe pegou a guarda dos meus filhos quando eu fiquei em depressão e comecei a usar drogas, sei que ela não fez isso por mal, mais só que eu já estou bem e ela deveria ter devolvido a guarda deles, mais ela não quer, pois ela alega que eu posso voltar a usar, e ai ela fala que esta pensando no bem estar dos netos dela.

_Eu sei mamãe, mais não demora muito, pois isso esta fazendo mal para os meus irmãos. - Disse ela triste.

_Como assim meu amor? - Perguntei preocupada.

_Damon anda muito depressivo, desde que a senhora foi morar com as titias, você que ele é muito apegado a senhora. - Disse ela suspirando.

_Eu sei meu amor, mais você vai cuidar dele pra mamãe não vai? - Perguntei sentindo uma dor no coração.

_Claro mamãe. - Ela disse dando um suspiro. _Eles estão mandando um beijo para a senhora.

_Poe no viva voz para eu poder escutar eles querida. - Pedi para ela.

_Oi mamãe. - Disse a voz de Stefan.

_Oi meu amor a mamãe esta morrendo de saudades de vocês. - Disse sentindo lagrimas em meu rosto.

_A gente também estamos mamãe. - Disseram os três juntos, e aqui fez meu coração inflar de felicidade.

_Você estão sendo bem tratado né meus amores, os avôs de vocês estão tratando vocês bens, estão alimentando direitinho, estudando direitinho? - Perguntei já aflita, pois já fazia um ano que eu não os via.

Tudo porque minha mãe disse que se eu saísse de casa não era para eu voltar mais, mais só que eu precisava, pois ela me sufocava, ela não deixava eu cuidar dos meus filhos, sem contar que ela tinha tirado a guarda deles de mim, mais eu prometi para meus meninos que ia me estabilizar na vida e iria buscar eles, mais as coisas eram um pouco complicadas eu ainda estava no 3 ano da faculdade de medicina, e estava morando com minhas irmãs, eu precisava de uma casa e de um emprego bom.

_Mamãe a vovó bate as vezes na gente. - Disse Damon um pouco dengoso.

_O QUE? - Já me aterei na hora, como assim aquele bruxa estava batendo nos meus bebes. _COMO ASSIM?

_Cama mamãe o Damon esta exagerando, ela só bateu uma vez. - Disse Jennifer tentando me acalmar.

_CALMA O ESCAMBAL. - Disse respirando fundo tentando me acalmar.

_Ta vendo o que você fez Damon. - Disse ela mais o som estava abafado, eu acho que ela estava com a mão no alto falando para que eu não pudesse escutar.

_Mass ela bate, e você sabe disse. - Disse ele com uma voz de choro.

_Sim eu sei, mais a mamãe não precisa saber, né, você sabe como as coisas estão complicada para ela, isso só vai deixa-la com mais raiva da vovó, você não percebe, ela pode voltar a usar drogas de novo, ai que nunca mais iremos vê-la novamente porque a vovó não vai permitir...

_O que esta acontecendo aqui Bella ouvimos os gritos lá de baixo? - Perguntou Alice chegando junto com Rose em meu quarto.

_Fiquem quietas. - Disse as censurando pois eu precisava ouvir o que eles conversavam já que passava de sussurros.

_Quem esta no telefone Bella? - Perguntou Rose.

Não respondi apenas bote no viva voz para que elas escutassem.

_Mais eu já estou cansado de apanhar dela Jenni, não sei como você aguentar pois você é a que mais apanha entre nós. - Disse Stefan com a voz chorosa.

_Eu tenho que ser mais forte por causa de vocês querido, e eu sempre vou estar aqui para proteger vocês, agora vem aqui me abraçar seus chorões. - Disse ela com uma voz tentando ser forte mais dava para perceber que estava chorando.

Ouve um pouco de silencio na linha achei que eles haviam desligado, olhei para as meninas e percebi que elas choravam assim como eu, mais ai ouvi uma coisa que me assustou.

_Ai. - Ouvi um gemido de minha filha.

_Você não devia ter entrado na frente quando ela foi me bater, colha como ficou as suas costas. - Disse Damon.

_Meninos. - Chamei a atenção deles para mim.

_Mamãe? - Os três perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

_Agora eu quero a verdade, de vocês o que realmente esta acontecendo na casa da sua avó. - Disse com a voz chorosa, eu queria estar lá para protege-los, mais não estava, e isso estava me irritando.

_Mamãe. - Começou Jennifer mais foi cortada por uma voz ao fundo.

_Meninos cadê vocês? - Reconhecia aquela voz em qualquer lugar, era a voz da minha mãe chamando meus filhos.

_Temos que ir mamãe, tchau. - Disse Jennifer e logo desligou o telefone, sem me deixar responder.

_O que você vai fazer Bella? - Perguntou Alice levantando da cama, e andando de um lado para o outro, visivelmente nervosa.

_Eu nunca imaginei que mamãe fosse capas disso! - Disse Rose desolada.

_Vocês não sabe do que ela é capaz. - Disse amarga lembrando do passado.

_O que você quer dizer com isso? - Perguntou Alice.

_Nada que importe agora. - Disse me levantando.

Comecei a andar pelo quarto penso, eu precisava o mais rápido possível, eu não podia deixar ela descontar todas as suas frustações nos meus filhos, eu precisava fazer algo rápido, só não sabia o que.

Foi ai que uma luz se acendeu na minha cabeça, Edward era o pai, ele poderia entrar na justiça e tirar a guarda dos meus filhos dela, ele tinha uma vida estabilizada, era rico, ele ganharia com certeza , mais eu sabia que era perigoso, pois se ele fizesse isso, corria o risco dele nunca mais me deixar ver meus filhos, pelo fato de nunca ter contado sobre a existência deles para ele, mais ele não poderia me culpar, pois no dia em que fui contar para ele sobre a gravides, eu o vi aos beijos com Tanya e logo depois sofri o acidente.

_Meninas, vocês pegaram o telefone dos meninos? - Perguntei já imaginando a resposta.

_Sim. - Disseram juntas.

_ Eu vou precisar do telefone. - Disse.

_O que você vai fazer? - Perguntou Rose.

_Eu vou fazer o que já deveria ter feito a muito tempo. - Disse dando fim aquela conversa.

Já estava na hora de Edward saber que tinha mais três filhos e seja o que Deus quiser.

**_Continua..._**


End file.
